Sleeping Beauty (1959)/Transcript
[The book opens and shows the story told here.] Narrator: In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day. [A crowd is on its way to the castle.] Choir: ♪ Joyfully now to our princess, We come, bringing gifts and all good wishes, too. We pledge our loyalty anew. Hail to the princess Aurora! All of her subjects adore her! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Aurora! Health to the princess, Wealth to the princess, Long live the princess Aurora! Hail Aurora! Hail Aurora! Health to the princess, Wealth to the princess, Long live the princess Aurora! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Aurora!'' ♪'' [Inside the castle, the crowd is there for the presentation of Princess Aurora.] Narrator: Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Stefan and his Queen made welcome their life long friend. (A quartet of castle trumpeters sound off a fanfare on their trumpets.) Herald: Their royal highnesses, King Hubert and Prince Phillip! (King Hubert and his son, Prince Phillip, walk to King Stefan and Queen Leah and bow to them. Hubert welcomes Stefan with open arms.) Narrator: Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Phillip, Hubert's son and heir to Stefan's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride. Herald: The most honored and exaulted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna, and mistress Merryweather! (The fairies arrive on cue in a beam of heavenly light. They fly toward the cradle by the throne.) Fairies: [at the cradle] Oh, the little darling! [to the king] Your majesties. Flora: Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. [at the cradle] Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. Choir: ♪ One gift, beauty rare, '' ''Full of sunshine in her hair, Lips that shame the red red rose, she’ll walk with springtime wherever she goes. ♪ Fauna: [at the cradle] Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song. Choir: ♪ One gift, the gift of song, Melody her whole life long. The nightingale’s her troubadour, bringing her sweet serenade to her door. ♪ Merryweather: Sweet princess, my gift shall be the- [A gust of wind blows the doors to the castle open. Lightning and thunder roar, as King Stefan, Queen Leah, and the fairies watch with horrified amazement. Maleficent appears in a ball of fire, followed by her pet raven.] Flora: Why, it’s Maleficent! Merryweather: What does she want here? Fauna: Shhh! Maleficent: Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel. [Merryweather angrily starts to fly towards Maleficent but is held back by Flora] I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation. Merryweather: You weren’t wanted! Maleficent: Not wa--? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I’d best be on my way. Queen: And you’re not offended, your excellency? Maleficent: Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child. [The fairies protect the cradle.] Listen well, all of you! (She taps her staff on the floor with a short crack.) ''The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who adore her. ''(An angry King Stefan and a worried Queen Leah watch her explain.) But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel... (She swirls her hand around the orb on her staff, depicting visions of monsters and a spinning wheel.) ''And die! ''(The last image shows Aurora on her death bed.) Queen: Oh no! [takes the child in her arms] Maleficent: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Stefan: (directing his castle guards) Seize that creature! Maleficent: (holding off the castle guards) Stand back, you fools! [The guards watch in shock and fear, as Maleficent ''disappears in a flash of lightning, laughing, as her raven flies out of the castle.]'' Flora: Don’t despair, your majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give. Stefan: Then, she can undo this fearful curse? Merryweather: Oh, no, sire. Flora: Maleficent’s powers are far too great. Fauna: But she can help! Merryweather: But- Fauna: Just do your best, dear. Flora: Yes, go on. Merryweather: (at the cradle) Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch’s trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you’ll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love’s kiss the spell shall break. Choir: ♪ For true love conquers all. ♪ Narrator: But King Stefan, still fearful of his daughter’s life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done. [A pile of spinning wheels is burnt on the castle grounds. Meanwhile, the fairies sit alone in the castle, drinking tea.] Flora: Oh, silly fiddle faddle! Fauna: Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I’m sure it’ll work out somehow. Merryweather: Well, a bonfire won’t stop Maleficent. Flora: Of course not. But what will? Fauna: Well, perhaps if we reason with her. Flora: Reason? Merryweather: With Maleficent? Fauna: Well, she can’t be all bad. Flora: Oh, yes, she can. Merryweather: I’d like to turn her into a fat, ole hoptoad! Fauna: Now, dear, that isn’t a very nice thing to say. Flora: Besides, we can’t. You know our magic doesn’t work that way. Fauna: It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness. Merryweather: Well, that would make me happy. Flora: But, there must be some way … There is! Merryweather: There is? Fauna: What is it, Flora? Flora: I’m going to… shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears. [sneaks around the corners.] Follow me! [minimizes herself, the other two follow her into a castle cabinet on the table.] I’ll turn her into a flower! Merryweather: Maleficent? Flora: Oh no, dear, the princess! Fauna: Oh she’d make a lovely flower. Flora: Don’t you see, a flower can’t prick its finger. Merryweather: It hasn’t any. Fauna: That’s right. Flora: She’ll be perfectly safe. Merryweather: Until Maleficent sends a frost. Flora: Yes, a… oh dear! Fauna: She always ruins your nicest flowers. Flora: You’re right. And she’ll be expecting us to do something like that. Merryweather: But what won’t she expect, she knows everything. Fauna: Oh, but she doesn’t, dear. Maleficent doesn’t know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don’t think she’s really very happy. Flora: [getting excited] That’s it, of course! It’s the only thing she can’t understand, and won’t expect. [to herself] oh, oh, now, now… We have to plan it carefully. Let’s see, woodcutter’s cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it’s the only way… Merryweather: Explain what? Flora: About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest. Fauna: Oh, that’s very nice of them. Merryweather: Who are they? Flora: Turn around! [As Merryweather and Fauna turn around to look at their reflections on the surface of a saucer, Flora changes their gowns into peasant clothing.] Fauna: Eeh … why, it’s … us! Merryweather: You mean, we, us? Fauna: Take care of the baby? Flora: Why not? Fauna: Oh, I’d like that! Merryweather: [notices that her dress is pink and changes its color to blue] Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it? Fauna: And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I’d love it. Merryweather: You really think we can? Flora: If humans can do it, so can we. Merryweather: And we have our magic to help us. Fauna: That’s right. Flora: Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I’ll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too. Merryweather: You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years? [Flora removes Merryweather’s wings] Now, we don’t know how. We’ve never done anything without magic. Flora: And that’s why Maleficent will never suspect. Merryweather: But who’ll wash, and cook? Flora: Oh, we’ll all pitch in. Fauna: I’ll take care of the baby! Flora: Let me have it, dear. [still hunting for Merryweather’s wand] Come along now. We must tell their majesties at once. [changes herself to normal size, but first forgets about Fauna and Merryweather] Fauna: Flora! Merryweather: Flora! [Flora notices her mistake and enlarges Fauna and Merryweather. They leave the room. Later, outside the castle, we see Stefan and the Queen at a balcony looking down towards the fairies carrying the baby away.] Narrator: So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious posession, their only child, disappeared into the night. [the storybook] Narrator: Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stefan and his people. But as the time for the princess’ sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Maleficent’s domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. [Thunder and lightining roar. Inside Maleficent’s castle, Maleficent talks to her search patrol.] Maleficent: It’s incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn’t have vanished into thin air!'' (Maleficent's goons cringe.)'' Are you sure you searched everywhere? 1st servant: Yeah, yeah, everywhere. We all did. 2nd servant: Yeah, yeah! Maleficent: But what about the town, the forests, the mountains? 1st servant: We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles. Maleficent: Cradle? 1st servant: Yeah, yeah, every cradle. Maleficent: [angry] Cradle? [to her pet raven] Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they’ve been looking for a baby! [laughing] oh, oh, ha, ha, ha! Servants: [join laughter] Ha, ha, ha! Maleficent: [abruptly stops laughing and becomes angry] FOOLS! (The Goon leader covers his mouth as the goons flinch back in terror.) ''IDIOTS! IMBECILES! [''She drives her search patrol away by flinging lightning bolts at them. Once they're gone, Maleficent is alone with her pet again as she slumps in her throne, miserably.] Oh, they’re hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. [She then talks to the raven.] My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me. [The raven flies away from the mountains and into the woods.] [The camera approaches a house in the woods] Narrator: And so, for sixteen long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter’s cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Briar Rose. [A window of the cottage opens, and Briar Rose appears, humming a tune.] Narrator: On this, her sixteenth birthday, the Good Fairies had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise. [The camera turns downward. The fairies sit over a book of dresses.] Merryweather: Well, now, how about this one? Flora: This is the one I picked. Fauna: Oh she’ll look beautiful in it. Flora: Now I thought a few changes here… Merryweather: Aha Fauna: Don’t forget a pretty bow… Flora: Yes, and there’s the shoulder line. Merryweather: We’ll make it blue. Flora: Oh no, dear, pink. Merryweather: But… Flora: Of course, we’ll need a few pleats. Fauna: Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house? Flora: Oh, I’ll think of something. [Briar Rose comes down the stairs and finds the fairies] Briar Rose: Well, and what are you three dears up to? Merryweather: Up to? Fauna: Up to? Flora: Up to? Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we… Merryweather: Want you to pick some berries. Flora: That’s it, berries! Briar Rose: Berries? Fauna: Lots of berries. Briar Rose: But I picked berries yesterday. Flora: Oh, we need more, dear. Fauna: Lots, lots more. Flora: Yes! [The fairies push Briar Rose out of the house] Flora: Now, don’t hurry back, dear. Merryweather: And don’t go too far. Flora: And don’t speak to strangers. Fauna: Goodbye, dear! Merryweather: Goodbye! Flora: Goodbye! Briar Rose: Goodbye! [The fairies close the door and get back inside.] Merryweather: I wonder if she suspects. Flora: Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised! Merryweather: A real birthday party. Fauna: With a real birthday cake. Flora: Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of. Merryweather: I’ll get the wands. Flora: Yes, you … the wands? Fauna: Oh, no. Flora: No magic! Merryweather: But the sixteen years are almost over. Flora: We’re taking no chances. Merryweather: But, I never baked a fancy cake. Flora: Oh, you won’t have to, dear. Fauna: I’m going to bake the cake. Merryweather: You? Flora: She’s always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance. Merryweather: Well… Fauna: I’m going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue, forgive-me-nots… Flora: And I’m making the dress. Merryweather: But you can’t sow, and she’s never cooked! Flora: Oh, it’s simple. Fauna: All you do is follow the book. Flora: [directs Merryweather to stand on a chair] Up here, dear. You can be the dummy. Merryweather: Well, I still say we ought to use magic. [Flora throws a sheet of pink cloth above Merryweather and begins cutting with a pair of scissors. Fauna has laid all the ingredients for the cake before her.] Fauna: [reads from the book] Flour, three cups. [searching] Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups… [finds three cups of different sizes and uses them to pour flour into the bowl] One, two, three. [Flora has cut a circular hole into the sheet] Merryweather: What’s that for? Flora: Well, it’s got to have a hole in the bottom. Fauna: That’s for the feet to go through. Merryweather: It’s pink! Flora: Oh, lovely shade, isn’t it. Merryweather: But I wanted it blue. Flora: Now, dear, we decided pink was her color. Merryweather: You decided! Fauna: [still reads from the book] Two eggs, fold in gently. Fold? Oh, well. [puts two eggs into the bowl and starts to fold them in. We hear their shells cracking. Merryweather is completely hulled into the pink cloth.] Merryweather: I can’t breathe! [Flora cuts the cloth open at the top. Merryweather takes a look at the dress from the inside] It looks awful. Flora: That’s because it’s on you, dear. Fauna: [at her cake] Now, yeast. One tsp. tsp? Merryweather: One teaspoon! Fauna: One teaspoon, of course. Flora: [measures some size of the dress] Oh, gracious. How the child has grown. Merryweather: Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here. Fauna: Just a tiny baby. [Merryweather loses a tear] Flora: Why, Merryweather! Fauna: Whatever’s the matter, dear? Merryweather: (sensitively) ''After the day, she’ll be a princess, and we won’t have any Briar Rose. '''Fauna': Oh, Flora! Flora: We all knew this day had to come. Fauna: But, why did it have to come so soon? Flora: After all, we’ve had her for sixteen years. Merryweather: Sixteen wonderful years. Flora: Good gracious, We’re acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she’ll be back before we get started. [Briar Rose walking through the forest. she starts to sing. Birds answer her singing and wake other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits, and an owl. They all come listening] [The camera turns to the background, where Phillip rides on his horse. Briar Rose’s singing is still faintly heard] Phillip: [to his horse] Hear that, Samson? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let’s find out. [turns his horse around, but it struggles back] Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots? [Samson nods with his head.] Hop, boy! [They ride off towards the singing. While Samson jumps over a log, Phillip gets caught in a tree and falls off] Phillip: Ohhhh! [Phillip is heard splashing into the water. Samson holds and looks at him. Phillip sprinkles some water at Samson] No carrots. [The camera turns again to Briar Rose. She’s surrounded by the animals of the forest, picks berries and sings] Briar Rose: ♪ I wonder, I wonder, '' ''I wonder why each little bird has a someone to sing to sweet things to a gay little laugh melody. '' ''I wonder, I wonder, if my heart keeps singing will my song going in to someone will find me and bring back a love song to me! ♪ [speaking more to herself than to the birds, but they listen and answer her] Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child? Owl: Who? Briar Rose: Why, Flora and Fauna and Merryweather. They never want me to meet anyone. the animals But you know something? I fooled ‘em. I have met someone! Owl: Who? Who? Who? [the animals get more and more excited as she ells the story] Briar Rose: Oh, a prince. Well, he’s tall and handsome and… and so romantic. Oh, we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then… I wake up. [the animals sink their heads] Briar Rose: Yes, it’s only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It’s sure to come true. And I’ve seen him so many times! [A chipmunk sees the prince’s wet clothes hanging on a tree. He and the other animals put their heads together, make a plan, and get over to the tree.] Phillip: You know, Samson, There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite… [Samson sees the animals running off with the clothes and neighs.] There, stop! [The owl dresses in Phillip’s cape and hat and is lifted by birds, the rabbits each take the shoes, and together they approach Briar Rose.] Briar Rose: Oh, why, it’s my dream prince! [laughs] Your highness! No, I’m really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we’ve met before! [dances with her ‘dream prince’, singing] ♪ I know you, '' ''I walked with you, '' ''Once upon a dream. '' ''I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. ♪ [Phillip and Samson approach the scene, but hide behind a tree] Briar Rose: ♪ And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem. '' ''But if I know you, '' ''I know what you’ll do. '' ''You’ll love me at once, '' ''The way you did once upon a dream. ♪ [while Briar Rose turns around, Phillip grabs the animals and places himself instead. Briar Rose still can’t see him] Briar Rose: ♪ But if I know you, '' ''I know what you’ll do. '' ''You’ll love me at once, ♪ [Phillip joins her singing] Both: ♪ The way you ♪ [Briar Rose stops to sing, Phillip continues] Phillip: ♪ Did once upon a dream ♪ Briar Rose: Oh? [turns around and sees Phillip] Oh! [tries halfheartedly to run off, but is held by Phillip] Phillip: I’m awfully sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. Briar Rose: Oh it wasn’t that. It’s just that you’re a, a… Phillip: A stranger? Briar Rose: Hmm-hmm. Phillip: But don’t you remember? We’ve met before! Briar Rose: We, we have? Phillip: Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream! [sings] ♪ I know you, '' ''I walked with you once upon a dream. '' ''I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. ♪ [We see them from remote waltzing at a lake.] Choir: ♪ And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem. '' ''But if I know you, '' ''I know what you’ll do. '' ''You’ll love me at once, '' ''the way you did once upon a dream. ♪ [They stop dancing and rest by a tree overlooking King Stefan's castle. Phillip lays his arm around Briar Rose.] Phillip: Who are you, what’s your name? Briar Rose: Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it’s, it’s… (realizes her aunts' warning) Oh, no, no. I can’t, I… Goodbye! [runs off] Phillip: But when will I see you again? Briar Rose: Oh, never, never! Phillip: Never? Briar Rose: Well, maybe someday. Phillip: When, tomorrow? Briar Rose: Oh no, this evening. Phillip: Where? Briar Rose: At the cottage, in the glen. [Inside the cottage. Fauna it lighting the candles on the cake, which starts to melt down. She tries to hold it with a broom.] Fauna: Well, what do you think of it? [Merryweather is still standing as a dolly in a bad joke of a dress.] Flora: Why, it’s a very unusual cake, isn’t it? Fauna: Yes. Of course it’ll be much stiffer after it’s baked. Flora: Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress? Fauna: Well, it’s not exactly the way it is in the book, is it? Flora: Well, I improved a bit! But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles. What do you think? Fauna: I think so. What do you think, Merryweather? Merryweather: [struggles out of the dress, which falls to pieces] I think we’ve had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Rose, and what she’ll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I’m going to get those wands. [She goes off to fetch the wands, as the cake melts completely into a pile of sludge.] Fauna: You know, I think she’s right. Merryweather: (returning with the wands) ''Here they are, good as new. '''Flora': Ah-ah-ah! C-C-C-C-C-Careful, Merryweather! Quick, lock the doors. Flora, you close the windows. Oh, block up every cranny. We can’t take any chances! And now, [to Flora] you take care of the cake, Merryweather: While I… Flora: Clean the room, dear, And I’ll make the dress. Well, hurry! Merryweather: [shortly gets angry but then starts cleaning up] Come on, bucket, mop, broom. Flora says, clean up the room! [they immediately start to sweep everything clean] Flora: And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess. [works another sheet of pink cloth with her wand] Fauna: Eggs, flour, milk! [the ingredients come walking] Just do it the way it says here in the book. I’ll put on the candles. [the cake starts to bake itself] [Everything proceeds smoothly and quickly, but then Merryweather sees the dress.] Merryweather: Oh no, not pink. Make it blue. [she makes it blue] Flora: Merryweather! Make it pink. [she makes it pink] Merryweather: Make it blue. [makes it blue] Flora: Oh, pink. [makes it pink] Merryweather: Blue. [This time, Flora stands before the dress and gets blue herself. They start fighting over the color. The camera turns to the fireplace, where blazes of color go through the chimney. We see the house from the outside, and Maleficent’s pet raven, who sees the fireworks. Inside the house, the ‘war’ continues, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looks like two cans of color were emptied on it] Flora: Oohhh! Now look what you’ve done! Fauna: Shh, listen! [We hear Briar Rose humming ‘once upon a dream’] Merryweather: It’s Rose! Flora: She’s back. Enough of this foolishness. [at the dress] Make it pink. [makes it pink] Now hide, quick. Merryweather: Blue. [makes it blue] [outside, Briar Rose hurries toward the house] Briar Rose: Aunt Flora! [inside, the mob is still sweeping the floor] Flora: Good gracious, who left the mop running? Merryweather: Stop, mop! [Briar Rose opens the door and enters. Maleficent’s raven appears in the door] Briar Rose: Aunt Flora, Fauna, Merryweather! Where is everybody? [sees dress and cake] Oh! Fairies: Surprise, surprise! Fauna: Happy birthday! Briar Rose: Oh, you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything’s so wonderful, just wait till you meet him. Fauna: Him? Merryweather: Rose! Flora: You’ve met some stranger? Briar Rose: Oh, he’s not a stranger. We've met before. Flora: You have? Merryweather: Where? Briar Rose: Once upon a dream! [starts singing, and dances with Fauna] ♪ I know you, I walked with you, once upon a dream… ♪ Fauna: She’s in love. Merryweather: Oh, no. Flora: This is terrible! Briar Rose: [spoken, startled] Why? After all, I am sixteen. Flora: It isn’t that, dear. Fauna: You’re already betrothed. Briar Rose: Betrothed? Merryweather: Since the day you were born. Fauna: To Prince Phillip, dear. Briar Rose: But that’s impossible! How could I marry a prince, I’d have to be… Merryweather: A princess. Fauna: And you are, dear! Flora: Princess Aurora. Tonight, we’re taking you back to your father, King Stefan. [the raven flies off] Briar Rose: But, but I can’t! He’s coming here tonight, I promised to meet him. Flora: I’m sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again. Briar Rose: Oh, no, no! I can’t believe it. No, no! [runs upward to her room] Merryweather: And we thought she’d be so happy. [Briar Rose lies on her bed, crying] [Stefan castle. He’s standing at the window, looking outside. Hubert is with him, eating a turkey.] Stefan: [sighs] No sign of her yet, Hubert. Hubert: ‘Course not. Good half hour ‘till sunset. [takes a bite] Ah, excellent bird! at Stefan Oh now, come on, wake up, battle’s over, girl’s as good as here. Stefan: I’m sorry, Hubert, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing… Hubert: The past, all in the past. [claps his hands. The Lackey arrives with a bottle of wine.] Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for sixteen years. [fills two glasses] Here, to the future! Stefan: Right, Hubert, to the future! Hubert: Skumps! Stefan: Skumps! Hubert: A toast to this night, Stefan: The outlook is rosy. Hubert: The future is bright, Both: Our children will marry, our kingdoms unite… Skumps, Skumps, Skumps! Hubert: Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, eh? Stefan: New home? Hubert: Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, eh? Stefan: Well, I suppose in time… Hubert: Of course. To the home! Skumps! Stefan: Skumps! Hubert: A toast to the home Stefan: One grander by far than a palace in Rome Hubert: Let me fill up your glass, That glass was all foam. Both: Skumps, Skumps, Skumps! Hubert: [claps his hands] The plans! [servant holds a castle’s plan in front of Stefan face] Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Fourty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really. Stefan: You mean, you’re building it already? Hubert: Built, man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow. Stefan: Tomorrow? But Hubert, they’re not even married yet. Hubert: Take care of that tonight. To the wedding! Stefan: Now, hold on, Hubert. I haven’t even seen my daughter yet, and you’re taking her away from me. Hubert: Getting my Phillip, aren't you? Stefan: Yes, but… Hubert: Want to see our grandchildren, don’t we? Stefan: Of course, but… Hubert: There’s no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding! Stefan: Now be reasonable, Hubert. After all, Aurora knows nothing about this. Hubert: Well? Stefan: Well, it may come as quite a shock… Hubert: Shock? My Phillip a shock? [angry] What’s wrong with my Phillip? Stefan: Nothing, Hubert. I only meant… Hubert: Why, doesn’t your daughter like my son? Stefan: Now, now… Hubert: I’m not so sure my son likes your daughter! Stefan: Now, see here… Hubert: I’m not so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather! Stefan:'' (furiously) Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag! '''Hubert': Unreasonable, pompous… [grabs a fish and holds it like a sword] En garde, sir! Stefan: I warn you, Hubert, this means war! [uses a plate as a shield] [they start to fight, fish against plate. then abruptly break into laughter] Hubert: What’s this all about anyway? Stefan: Nothing, Hubert, absolutely nothing. Hubert: The children are bound to fall in love with each other. Stefan: Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I’ll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow. Hubert: Splendid! King size, of course. Stefan: Certainly. To the woodcaver’s guild! [The two kings hear lute strings being played in a snoring manner. They peer under the table cloth and find the servant sleeping from all the skumps he drank with his head inside his lute. The lute strings then break off, as Hubert and Stefan hear an announcement outside.] Herald: His royal highness, Prince Phillip! (A crowd cheers outside, loudly.) Hubert: Phillip? [runs downward to meet him] [Before the castle. Phillip arrives on his horse.] Hubert: Phillip! Phillip! Phillip, hold, Phillip! [Phillip holds, Hubert runs to him.] Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can’t meet your future bride looking like that. Phillip: Well, I have met her, father. Hubert: You have? Where? Phillip: Once upon a dream. [starts to sing, lifts his father and starts to dance with him] Hubert: Oh, Phillip, stop it, stop that, why, Phillip, Put me down! [Phillip puts him down] Now, what’s all this dream nonsense? Phillip: It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her! Hubert: Princess Aurora? Good heavens, we must tell Stefan! Why this is the most… Phillip: I didn’t say it was Aurora. Hubert: You most certainly did, you said… Phillip: I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don’t know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose. Hubert: A peasant g-g-girl? You’re going to marry a… Why, Phillip, you’re joking! [to Samson] Isn’t he? [Samson shakes his head] You can’t do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won’t have it! You’re a prince, and you’re going to marry a princess! Phillip: Now, father, you’re living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays… Hubert: Nowadays, I’m still the king, and I command you to come to your senses. Phillip: …and marry the girl I love. Hubert: Exactly! Phillip: Goodbye, father! [rides off] Hubert: Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you… (He realizes what he's said and tries to stop him.) No, no, Phillip, stop! Come back! Hold, Phillip! (Phillip and Samson ride out of the castle and back into the woods. Hubert reaches the gate and shouts.) PHILLIP! (Hubert, having lost Phillip, walks back to the steps and sits down, dejected.) Oh, how will I ever tell Stefan? [Meanwhile, in the woods, the fairies and Aurora, with her head down, walk cautiously towards the castle. Flora checks that the coast is clear and motions her sisters and Aurora to continue. They sneak along the castle grounds unnoticed and open a door that leads to a staircase. They get inside and walk up the stairs, until they come to one of the castle's hallways.] Flora: Come along, now. [They side-step against a castle wall and come to a private room at last.] All right, in here, dear. [Merryweather closes the door and sighs.] Bolt the door, Merryweather! Fauna, pull the drapes! and Merryweather do so as told. And now, dear, if you’ll just sit here. This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty. [The fairies set the crown on her head. Aurora again breaks into tears.] Fauna: Now, dear. Flora: Come, let her have a few moments alone. [They leave the room.] Merryweather: It’s that boy she met. Fauna: Whatever are we going to do? [Inside the room, the fire goes out, and out of a shadow, Maleficent shortly appears. Then, there’s only a ball of light visible. Aurora gets up in a spell, and starts towards the light, seemingly calling her name. Meanwhile, the fairies are talking about Aurora's encounter with Prince Phillip.] Merryweather: (complaining) I don’t see why she has to marry any old prince. Fauna: Now, that’s not for us to decide, dear. [Inside, the mysterious light moves beyond the fireplace, where the wall opens.] Fauna: Maybe we should tell King Stefan about the boy. Merryweather: Well, why don’t we? [they hear a faint sound from inside the room] Flora: Listen! Maleficent! Fairies: Rose, Rose! [they open the door] Flora: Oh, why did we leave her alone? Fairies: Rose, Rose! [The fairies see Aurora walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappears. Aurora slowly walks up a staircase, following the light. The fairies try pushing the wall open, then Flora uses her magic.] Fairies: Rose, Rose! Where are you? Rose! [There are multiple ways going off the fireplace.The fairies don’t find the right way at once] Fairies: Rose! [Briar Rose follows the light into a room in the tower, where the light turns into a spinning wheel. Aurora starts to reach towards it with her left hand] Fairies: Rose! Don’t touch anything! [Aurora holds back. Without seeing her, we hear Maleficent saying.] Maleficent:'' (offscreen, sinisterly) Touch the spindle. Touch it, I say! [''In a flash of light, Aurora touches the spindle with the middle finger. Just this moment, the fairies appear in the door and see Maleficent standing there.] Fairies: (gasping) Maleficent: You poor, simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me! Me, the mistress of all evil! Well, here’s your precious princess! [Maleficent turns beside, revealing Aurora laying face-down on the floor. Maleficent disappears, laughing triumphantly evil.] Fauna: Rose! Flora: Oh, Rose! Oh, I’ll never forgive myself. Fauna: We’re all to blame! [They start crying over Aurora’s motionless body. The camera turns to the window, where the last rays of the setting sun shine in deep red.] [Inside the castle. King Stefan and the Queen sit on their throne. Hubert approaches Stefan.] Hubert: Stefan, there’s something important I have to tell you. Stefan: Not now, Hubert. Hubert: But it’s about Phillip. Stefan: Phillip, oh yes, of course, Phillip, why, where is the boy? Hubert: That’s what I’m trying to tell you. Stefan: Well, send for him immediately! Hubert: But-- Stefan: Shh! [A fanfare sounds outside] Herald: The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess! [The crowd before the castle cheers, and fireworks are shot into the sky. The camera turns towards the tower] [The fairies are crying at a bed they have placed Aurora on, a red rose in her hand. They go onto the balcony and see the cheering crowd] Fauna: Poor King Stefan and the Queen. Merryweather: They’ll be heartbroken when they find out. Flora: (getting an idea) They’re not going to. Merryweather: They aren’t? Flora: We’ll put them all to sleep, until Rose awakens. Come! [They fly around the castle, putting everyone to sleep.] '' '''Chorus': Sleeping Beauty fair, Gold of sunshine in your hair Lips that shame the red, red rose Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken to love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on One day you'll awaken to love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on [In the throne room, Flora has put the spell on Hubert. While drifting off to sleep, he says.] Hubert: Well, just been talking to Phillip. Seems he’s fallen in love with some peasant girl. Flora: Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her? Hubert: Just some peasant girl he met. Flora: Where, where? Hubert: Once upon a dream. [finally falls asleep] Flora: Once upon a dr- [gets the connection] Rose! Prince Phillip! [flies to Fauna and Merryweather] Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage! [The fairies hurriedly start towards back the cottage. Meanwhile, Phillip is riding on his horse, whistling "Once Upon a Dream", as he approaches the cottage. He knocks on the door] Maleficent: (offscreen, warmly) ''Come in! [''Phillip walks inside and sees the door close behind him. He is then ambushed by a couple of Maleficent’s servants. He struggles, but he is ultimately completely tied up. Maleficent and her raven watch the scene with deep satisfaction.] Maleficent: [lighting his face with a candle] Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince! [laughs] Away with him! (The goons lead Phillip away.) ''But, gently, my pets. Gently. I have plans for our royal guest. [''The fairies are still on their way. As they arrive, they find the door open. They enter and find Phillip’s hat on the floor.] Fairies: Maleficent! Merryweather: She’s got Prince Phillip! Flora: At the Forbidden Mountain. Fauna: But we can’t. We can’t go there! Flora: We can, and we must! (She puts a fist in the palm of her hand, determinedly.) [Through the fog, Maleficent's castle stands solitary, as the fairies reach the castle and cautiously approach it. They stop when they see a goon coming and hide behind a chain anchor. The goon approaches the entrance and leaves. Once he is out of sight, the fairies shrink themselves and fly through a chain housing. There, they avoid two goon guards and fly straight into a courtyard of stone gargoyles and column head decorations of grotesque looking human and demon faces. The fairies retreat to a perch and let out a sigh of relief. They hear shrieking noises nearby and see flames from inside a window. They fly to the window and look inside the hall, where Maleficent is having a feast, with her minions dancing around a huge bonfire.] Maleficent: [talking to her raven] What a pity Prince Phillip can’t be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up. [walks toward the dungeon with her raven, while the fairies follow her. She talks to Phillip, who sits chained to the wall, head down.] Oh, come now, Prince Phillip. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you; you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true. [The fairies appear in the window of the dungeon. Maleficent uses her magic staff to depict the following.] Maleficent: Behold, King Stefan’s castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Aurora. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, ‘tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are ‘bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed… [In Maleficent’s imagery, the prince is shown to be old, anything but what she’s telling. Her voice drips with sarcasm.] Maleficent: … a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love’s first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all. [Phillip struggles in his chains. Merryweather starts towards Maleficent in anger.] Merryweather: Why, you mean… [Merryweather is pulled back by Flora. The raven has noticed Merryweather speaking and turns towards the window, but he doesn’t see the hidden faries.] Maleficent: Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts. the door A most gratifying day. [outside the dungeon, she locks the door] For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well. [The fairies approach Phillip] Flora: Shh, no time to explain. [using their magic, they open Phillip’s chains and the doorlock] Flora: Wait, Prince Phillip. The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So, arm thyself with this Enchanted Shield of Virtue and this Mighty Sword of Truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. [Just outside the dungeon, the raven waits, which flies off screaming. The fairies and Phillip start upwards the stairs. The raven has called Maleficent’s servants, which come streaming downstairs. Phillip fights some of them, but then they jump out a window. Some rocks are dropped towards Phillip.] Flora: Phillip, watch out! [Flora turns the rocks into soap-bubbles. A wall of arrows is shot but quickly turned into flying flowers. Merryweather frees Samson. Phillip rides off on Samson towards the gate, where hot oil is thrown. Flora turns it into a rainbow. The raven flies towards Maleficent’s tower, trying to wake her. He is followed by Merryweather, who first fails to hit him with her magic. At last, she turns him into a stone raven just outside Maleficent’s door. Maleficent appears in the door] Maleficent: Silence! [to her raven] You, tell those fools to… [notices that he is now of stone] No! [sees Phillip escaping] No! [the drawbridge is raised] Flora: Watch out, Phillip! [Samson just makes it over the gap, as Maleficent climbs the tower and sees them charging away from toward Stefan's castle] Flora: Hurry, hurry, Phillip! Maleficent: [throws two spells, but cannot stop them] A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom! Now, go with the curse and serve me well! 'Round Stefan’s castle, cast my spell! [A black cloud appears over the castle. bolds of lightning strike everywhere, causing the growth of thick, thorny bushes. Phillip has to stop before them] Maleficent: [laughs] [Phillip stops only shortly then starts cutting a way with his sword. Finally, he is through.] Maleficent: No, it cannot be! [appears in front of Phillip] Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of Hell! [transforms herself into a huge dragon] [Phillip courageously starts towards her. As he raises the sword, Maleficent blasts a jet of fire, knocking Phillip off his steed as he uses his shield. Maleficent blasts another jet of fire to defeat him, but Phillip gets out of the way and raises his sword, as the fireball destroys the bridge. Maleficent leans forward to eat him, snapping her jaws. Samson whinnies in terror, as Maleficent peers through the flames. Phillip hits his sword on her snout, as she ferociously snaps her jaws at him and Phillip swings his sword. She leans upward and sets the thorn forest on fire. Phillip retreats and stops at a canyon wall, with almost no where to go.] Flora: [above the prince] Up! Up this way! [Phillip climbs up, only to see that he is now trapped on a cliff. Maleficent corners Phillip on the cliff, as both of them fight to the death, with the fairies watching the battle in horror. Maleficent breathes another jet of fire, to which Phillip loses his shield.] Maleficent: [laughs] [The fairies combine their magic on the sword.] Flora: (to the sword) Now, Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure. Let evil die and good endure! [Phillip throws the sword at the dragon, which is hit deadly and collapses. As Phillip sees the remains of Maleficent, he reunites with Samson, as they all watch the thorns dissappear. Phillip, Samson, and the fairies run for the castle and climb the stairs up to the tower, where Aurora lies on her bed. Phillip slowly walks towards her and gives her a faint kiss on the lips. Aurora awakens, sees Phillip, and begins to smile. Meanwhile, inside the throne room, everyone awakens, too] Stefan: Oh, ah, forgive me, Hubert, the wine… Now, you were saying? Hubert: I was? Oh, yes. Well, after all, Stefan, this is the fourteenth century. Stefan: Yes, you said that a moment ago. Hubert: Well, to come right to the point, my son Phillip says he’s going to marry… [Hubert is interrupted by a fanfare, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the ‘Sleeping Beauty Waltz’. The fairies watch the scene from a balcony, as Aurora and Phillip appear arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.] Stefan: It’s Aurora, she’s here! Hubert: [wipes his eyes, mouth open] And Phillip! [Aurora and Phillip kneel down before the throne. Aurora then fondly embraces her mother] Hubert: [to Phillip] What does this mean, boy? I don’t… [Aurora kisses Hubert on the cheek] Hubert: But, but… and Phillip start dancing Hubert: [shakes his head] I don’t understand. [on the balcony, Fauna loses a tear] Flora: Why, Fauna, what’s the matter, dear? Fauna: Oh, I just love happy endings. Flora: Yes, I do, too. [notices that Aurora’s dress is blue] Oh, Blue? [swings her wand] Pink! [The dress changes to pink.] Choir: I know you, I walked with you, once upon a dream Merryweather: Blue! [the dress changes to blue] Choir: I know you, the gleam in your eyes, is so familiar a gleam. [The castle disappears around Aurora and Phillip, and they keep on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress keeps changing its color from blue to pink and back] Choir: And I know it’s true, that visions are seldom all they seem; but if I know you, I know what you’ll do, [Aurora and Phillip kiss each other. The storybook fades in, showing the exact same scene, and is slowly closed. The storybook says "And they lived happily ever after" below the picture. Still, the dress changes its color] Choir: You’ll love me at once, the way you did, once upon a dream. THE END Category:Disney Transcripts